What I Said
by Princess Noodle
Summary: Maka and Kid have been in the same class since kindergarten but never spoke. That is until one day in fifth grade where Kid says something that will change her thoughts about him. Coming into 12th grade, Maka has changed and caught the eyes of almost every guy in school. Will Kid fall for the girl who always has her nose stuck in a book? Or will he continue to ignore her? School AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hello fellow FanFiction readers! My name is Princess Noodle and this is my first Soul Eater story. I started this when I was 15-16 and it was actually pretty good, but I didn't finish it. I found it on my old laptop and decided to keep writing so here it is. I've got about 2 pages left to write but for now I'll post the first chapters and by the time I need to finish it, it will be done**

**Also props to the artist of the cover photo, I have no idea who you are but it's so damn cute. That being said, let me clarify just in case, I do not own that drawing**

**So enjoy! The majority of this story is from Kid's POV, but it'll shift to a third person view sometimes**

**~Princess Noodle**

**Kid POV**

I'm not going to say I was mean to her… I'll only admit to not being the nicest.

"Book worm! Book worm! That's all you ever do Maka. Why don't you be fun for once?" Soul shouted at a little girl with pig tails who was reading under a giant tree. Tears collected in her eyes, this happened a lot. "Don't be a cry baby, Maka. That's not cool." Soul sneered along with Blackstar. I shook my head, 'boys can be so immature' not that I'm much better.

Maka Albarn had long auburn hair that she insisted on pulling into 2 pig tails on either side of her head. She always wore a plaid skirt and white shirts making her look like she went to a private school. She was so unlike everybody else, never played during recess, never got in trouble with the teacher, and was so quiet that no one knew what she sounded like. All she ever did was read, read on a much higher level than a second grader should read, while we all read picture books and short chapter books, at best, she was reading things a 4th grader would read, like Superfudge. I admired her greatly, knowing that she was the smartest in the class, and knew that she would always be the smartest.

The 2 boys were loud and obnoxious walking in class during the first day of 5th grade. Mrs. Angela didn't look too impressed but Soul and Blackstar just walked on and sat at the back, unfortunately for Maka that's also where she sat. I pitied her really, they could be so annoying.

After the first couple days I noticed that Maka seemed to be doing a great job ignoring Soul and Blackstar. Unlike when we were young, she didn't cry when they made fun of her. That is I thought that until one day I was walking past the northern (always deserted) staircase and saw her crouched in a ball, crying. At that moment I decided it better to just leave her, we had never spoken a word to each other before.

A week after school started two new girls entered our class, they were fraternal twins and seemed all around bubbly. I didn't cast them a second glance until they sat beside me, one on each end.

"Hey boy, what's up? I'm Liz and-"

"I'm Patty!" The light brown haired girl started while the short hair blond girl finished her sentence.

"I'm Kid. Nice to meet you." I said unemotional.

"Oh cheer up Kid! We're here! You should be happy!" Patty said over excited. Liz looked over at Patty.

"Sis, why is he supposed to be happy when we are here? He doesn't even know us." She questioned. They ended up having a small debate behind my back before getting silenced by the teacher. I looked back at Maka, -who had her nose in a book- Soul –who was glaring at me- and Blackstar -who was drooling over some girl with long black hair in the front row. Liz and Patty noticed this little glance.

"OOOOOO, Kid is that your girl friend?" Patty pushed while getting up in my face.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Patty. They do look cute together." Again they got shushed by the teacher and continued on doing the math problem they were assigned.

But not before I could say one thing that changed my life, "Like I would ever go out with her, she's just a bookworm." Maka left after that and Soul laughed and gave me props while Blackstar just laughed, maybe a bit too loud.

Maka never changed, never spoke, never took her head out from her books, but I did. I changed for the better, I was an early bloomer and soon swarms of girls came at me from every angle, but I never paid much attention to them. Liz and Patty still followed me around and got me to finally open up about some stuff but they still didn't know me as well as they should know me (considering the time we've known each other). Soul, Blackstar and I had gotten close, but I was much closer to the girls then I was to the guys. They were still obnoxious and still made fun of Maka for no reason. That is until the first day of school in grade 12.

"Kid, hurry up! It's the first day! You should be excited to see everyone again!" Patty yelled in my ear while we walked to school. Liz quickly took care of Patty by shouting at her not to shout, which created a war between the two until we got to the school.

Patty and Liz were whistled at by the majority of the male population. Even I would admit that they were good looking, very curvy in all the right places kind of thing, but they had always been like that the only thing that was added was the right clothing to show it off. Soul and Blackstar were good in the looks department as well, so it seemed that everyone always had their eyes on us. Well, us and that girl Blackstar had been drooling over, Tsubaki. Her body was filled out better than the twins' and still managed to show it off while being fully covered. Maka on the other hand always came back to school, flat chested, no curves at all, and pale as a ghost every single year. The whole gang stopped and sat on the middle staircase waiting for class to start.

I head the main doors open and close like normal, but this time whistling and howling was coming from the boys, Liz and Patty whipped their heads around (they liked their attention) and stared open mouthed. I looked at them curiously before directing my gaze to the doors to see what was going on.

There standing, or rather trying to hide from all the attention, was Maka Albarn. Instead of looking like she always did, she had curves. Her hair hanging down her back was in waves and her chest was nearly that of Patty's (which was a D as she so proudly pointed out whenever the subject came up). She walked quickly down the hall trying to ignore the stares and comments and turned into a classroom not too far from where we were sitting.

"Who was that?" Soul whistled.

Patty giggled, "Maka Albarn! Doesn't she look good?"

"What? No way was that was flat chested Maka. She was too hot to be." Soul tried to convince himself.

"That was her, you can tell from the eyes." I spoke calmly. Liz and Patty looked at me strangely before looking at each other and smiling. I was about to question them when the bell rang. "Well guys I'm off to homeroom."

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter? The next chapter will be up in a week, unless I get lots of reviews, then I'll post it faster**

**Well, until then lovely readers**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow you reviewed like crazy! Not that I'm complaining, definitely not complaining. Anywho, this is the next chapter (I couldn't just leave you hanging for a week!) **

**I love you all! You guys are awesome!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

Everyone parted ways before I walked into the same room Maka had rushed into before. I stole a quick glance towards the girl. Summer had been good on her, nice and tan but not too dark, nice curves finally coming in, but her nose was still in a book. At least summer didn't change her. But one thing was for sure, Maka was definitely not the little girl she was before. She looked up from her book for a split second at me and I realized I had been staring. Embarrassed with myself I gave her a small smile and wave but she merely glared slightly and started reading again. I faced the front of the room confused, what had I done? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out.

8:35 am

Stop staring at Maka luver boy ;)

-Patty

I quickly looked around the room and my eyes landed on the blond head of hair peeking in through the door. I sighed and carefully angled my phone so the teacher wouldn't see me texting her back.

8:36 am

I wasn't staring… I was… contrasting Maka's look last year as opposed to this year.

-Kid

I had barely gotten my phone back in my pocket when she sent be another text.

8:36 am

By staring!

-Patty

I could hear her laugh from down the hallway and sighed, that girl would be the death of me.

At 9 everyone went to their normal classes, but of course not before stopping in the halls to talk to friends after summer break. The hallways were packed full of people as I slipped outside to walk instead of through the mess. I turned the corner of the school and saw Maka walking just a few steps ahead of me and I debated talking her.

"Maka." I said simply. She turned briefly before walking again but this time a little faster. "Maka, wait up." I called.

I didn't think she was going to do anything before I heard a very soft, "Kid," as she acknowledged me for the first time. I had never heard her speak before, and it was quite cute, I would've kept the conversation going if Patty and Liz hadn't busted through the nearest doors and toppled on top of Maka.

"Oww," Patty complained as she sat up and held her head, Liz did the same until she realized they were sitting on someone. They both quickly got up and apologized to Maka without even looking to see who it had been. "OH, Maka!" Patty yelled. "How was your summer? I see the guys have been taking an interest in you lately." She winked. Maka blushed then hurriedly looked over to me as if pleading for my help. I shrugged, nothing could come between Patty and, well, anything.

"M-my summer was okay, my family and I went on vacation." The green eyed girl said softly.

"AWWWWE!" Liz and Patty both chorused, "We just stayed with Kid all summer, and let me tell you, he does NOT get out much." Liz said while laughing.

"Hey! I'm too pale for the sunny weather during summer." I defended myself. They laughed and I swear I heard Maka giggle the slightest bit.

Blackstar and Soul busted through the doors Liz and Patty had previously fallen out of and stared at us all.

"Why hello there, Liz your lookin' good today." Blackstar said teasingly wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Same to you, Mr. Blackstar."

Maka looked increasingly uncomfortable and tried to cover up her front with her book. Soul grinned when he saw her. "Hello bookworm, Maka. Well, don't you look hot." He said while walking towards her. Maka blushed but backed away from him looking like a terrified tomato. I stepped in and put an arm around Maka.

"Back off, Soul, she's mine." I said and he instantly did as he was told. He knew that if we had a fight he would end up in the hospital, again.

"Don't worry, Soul! We can be alone together!" Patty said enthusiastically. Soul scoffed, "Awe soul, you're no fun." The young girl pouted and ran to Liz for a hug.

Finally the bell rang and Soul walked back through the doors with Liz, Blackstar headed towards the door I came out of and Patty stayed walking with me and Maka.

"You still have your arm around her." Patty whispered a little loudly in my ear. I blushed a nice shade of pink before retracting my arm. "So, Maka what class do you have?" She asked the shorter girl.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before taking her schedule out from her book and reading it. "Calculus." She said simply.

"Hey that's great! You're in the smarty pants math with Kid." Patty pointed out. "When do you have it, Kid?"

Without looking or even thinking for a second I said, "Right now." Patty giggled.

"You two should sit beside each other, Kid can help defend Maka from the big bad boys and Maka… well Maka can look pretty beside Kid." Patty concluded.

"Patty, its calculus. Every single boy in that class would die if they tried to talk to a girl, let alone Maka." I insisted.

"Well maybe it will be different this year! Maybe some totally hot beach god will come in and be like 'hi I'm new and ready to flirt too much with Maka because no one is protecting her'." She said imitating a guy's low voice.

I chuckled, "There is a possibility." I said doubtfully. Patty then turned off towards the gym and Maka and I entered the school.

We walked in the professor's class late, thankfully she knew who we were and didn't think anything of it. We took two seats at the front of the room (the only two left) and took out our notebooks copying all the formulas and equations that Prof. M wrote down. My hand was starting to cramp when the class was over but Maka looked completely unfazed by the amount of writing we had to do.

Patty and Liz waited outside for us to come out. "Why are you here?" I questioned, they never waited outside for me only for lunch and after school.

"We aren't here for you, we are here for Maka." They turned towards the small girl who was trying to sneak away and smiled. "We wanted to invite you to our back to school sleepover!" They yelled and threw their arms up in the air.

Maka looked extremely embarrassed. "U-m, I don't know if I should." She said timidly. Could she be any cuter? I asked myself.

"I'm sorry to say this Maka, but you don't have a choice. It's this Friday at Kid's mansion, with really only us and maybe a couple more girls but it's never anything too big." Liz assured her.

Maka thought for a moment, "I'll come then, b-but only if there are fewer than 6 girls there." Patty and Liz agreed easily to the one rule and quickly rushed to their next class which I knew was English. I looked down to Maka and was caught off guard when she looked completely horrified.

"H-hey now, Maka? What's going through your pretty little head?" I asked her worriedly. She ignored me as we started walking towards the health and home ec rooms and I assumed she had one of them as her next class.

"I-it's nothing." She said turning into one of the health classes. I kept walking and headed to the shop classes where I met up with Soul and Blackstar. I may have been dense but I knew that wasn't nothing.

**So what do you guys think so far? Hmm~? This put under drama for a reason as I'm planning a LOT of it further towards the end, hope you're all cool with that**

**Review my slaves-I mean readers! Review! Thank you**

**~Princess Noodle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, my lovely readers, this is a very long chapter... But it's not like I'm being nice or anything, I just couldn't find a suitable place to end it and it ended up being just over 2200 words... so rejoice! But don't get used to it LOL**

**Anyway, on another note, I've officially completed this story on my computer. Additionally I am thinking about having two slightly different endings, I've finished the main one, but the second one will definitely have more suspense and drama. I am also writing an epilogue thing, just kinda to wrap it up but I won't give away too much.**

**And again, thank you all so much for reviewing, I know that one person said that Maka acts too shy and it seems a bit OOC, though I clearly see your point I have to disagree, Maka is a complete introvert, she's quiet and has no reason to talk to anyone so she's almost fearful of talking and maybe saying something wrong, I don't know. That's just how I see it. Also I'm a bit surprised that you commented on that one little thing when Kid here has absolutely no OCD freak outs at all in the story... **

**Anyway, thanks again and happy reading!**

Lunch was a little different, Patty and Liz didn't wait outside our classroom like they usually did so the 3 of us walked down to the cafeteria and bought our lunches then walked to the middle staircase. Patty and Liz showed up 10 minutes later looking like they ran a marathon.

"Sorry we are late, it took forever to find her and then it took forever to catch her… she's FAST." Patty explained while pulling Maka out from behind the wall. She was reading a book and looked like she had been dragged the entire way. "But she's here!"

"Yes we can all see that, Patty." Soul said calmly trying to act cool.

Patty pouted, "No need to be so mean." Then stuck her tongue out, "What class does everyone have next? I have drama." That was the perfect class for her, she could be loud and over exaggerate without getting in trouble.

"I have English." I said.

"Math." Both Blackstar and Soul said at the same time, I feel bad for that teacher.

"I have photography." Liz said while staring out into space. Everyone looked at Maka who squeaked when she felt all the eyes on her. Patty snaked her class schedule out of Maka's book and looked it over. Slowly a creepy smile got brought to her face. Liz looked confused until she read it as well. "Well, well, well, look-y here."

"Someone has an awful lot of courses with a certain someone." Patty said. Maka blushed and tried to snatch her courses back.

"With who?" I asked curiously.

Both girls looked at me while Maka just stared at her shoes, "With you. She has almost every single class with you. We know because we memorized your time table already." Both Liz and Patty said and laughed.

The rest of the week was completely uneventful until Thursday when Maka talked to me, on her own, for the first time.

"K-Kid?" She said so low that I wasn't sure if she had actually said anything or not.

I turned to look at her just in case she hadn't actually said anything, but she was looking at me with worried eyes, like I would say something mean. "Yes, Maka?"

She stayed quiet for a long time and I was about to turn back around when she finally whispered, "What do people bring to a sleepover?"

I stared at her, could she be any cuter? I chuckled, "It's not that hard, just over night stuff, pajamas, socks, toothbrush, clothes for the next day, etc. Although in this case I think that Patty might want to dress you up." She nodded along, "Maka have you never been to a sleepover?"

She blushed and looked down into her lap. "No one has ever invited me to have one, nor have I ever invited someone else."

"Well, Liz and Patty's sleepovers are pretty straight forward. Eat junk food, watch movies, do make up, dress up, do girly things, whatever. You'll be fine, they will help you out." I reassured. She looked very relieved then the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

We both got up out of our seats and got handed a flyer from the teacher on our way out. It was for the pep rally on Saturday night, not that I would be going. People spoke through the PA system but no one could hear them over the noisy hallways while Maka and I walked towards our lockers. She stopped in front of one and I kept walking until I got to mine. She was so shy she didn't even say goodbye, and barely ever said morning so it was mostly silence. Soon Patty and Liz joined me and handed me a list of stuff they needed for the sleepover tomorrow night. They kept talking about the pep rally and how they were trying to convince Soul and Blackstar to come, well they had already gotten Blackstar to agree but Soul thought it was 'un cool'. I on the other hand just didn't want to go.

When we arrived at my house my dad was there to give us an upbeat greeting before heading out the door himself to work.

"Wow Kid, I haven't seen your dad in a while." Liz pointed out.

I shrugged, "He's busy with work and stuff."

We walked in the house and they went into their rooms until Liz came out and banged on my door.

"Kid! Where's the phone?" She yelled though the door.

I opened it and gave her the phone from my own room, "Who do you need to call?"

"Maka." She said simply as she dialed the numbers on the piece of paper. "Hello?"

"Hello, who's this?" A sweet woman's voice answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Albarn, this is Liz, a friend of Maka's, is she home?"

"Oh, hi Liz, no she's not home, she usually is but sometimes she takes detours." The kind woman said.

Liz frowned, "Alright, well tell her to call me back, nice talking to you, Mrs. Albarn."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," and Liz hung up and handed the phone back to Kid, "She wasn't home. Apparently she's late."

"What did you need to tell her anyways?" I asked while putting the phone back.

"I wanted to tell her to bring a bathing suit to the sleepover. But I guess if I don't get to talk to her she can just borrow one of Patty's or mine. But she said she would call when she got home." Liz mumbled.

I shrugged and closed the door to my room. I went back to reading on my bed until I got bored of it, I went to my closet and pulled out my skateboard with cartoon skulls on it, then walked out of my room. "Hey Liz, Patty, I'm goin' boarding you wanna come?" I called and they stuck their heads out.

"Yeah Kid, I wanna go!" Patty said excitedly before grabbing her own board, hers had orange grip tape and a giraffe graphic as the deck, childish but she loved it.

"I'm fine, plus I have to wait for Maka to call, so I'll just stay here." Liz said before going back into her room.

"Ok, say hi for me Liz." I said as Patty and I walked out of the house.

Patty was a great skater but she was a hyper active little compressed ball of sugar so she tried a bunch of crazy stuff and fell down a lot. She was great entertainment though.

"Hey, Patty I think we should leave the park." I said as I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb at the group of bikes coming towards us. Bikes meant trouble, the riders were so stuck up and thought they ruled the skate park. Patty enthusiastically agreed because her ex boyfriend was a biker so she didn't want to risk seeing him.

We cruised down some quiet paths before entering the main road, we stopped at a shop and Patty got ice cream.

"Patty?"

"Hmm?" she said while licking the frozen treat.

"Never mind." I said quickly.

"Alright, Kid. We should go now, Liz will probably want dinner." Patty said while getting up and dropping her board on the ground.

I looked at my watch and realized it was almost 5, usually dinner is started at 5. I dropped my board as well and watched Patty skate with one foot up in the air while licking her ice cream, it was quite hilarious. I laughed as she almost fell down and the ice went on her nose from trying to balance again.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Patty complained.

I boarded past her while saying, "Yeah it is."

We had a race to see who could get home faster, we took different routes but I knew Patty would win. She's faster than me plus she's not afraid to cut through someone's back yard and go out the front if it meant she would win. I slowed my pace down as I got to a park, it was so peaceful and quiet, unlike everywhere else.

"Come on, Maka, babe. I'm not asking for much." I heard a low voice say and I stopped to listen further.

"No, Tyler, I won't do it, you may not be asking for much but it's too much for me." Maka said defiantly. I've never heard her talk like this, no stuttering and in normal volume.

"But babe, I need you. Why won't you make me happy?" What did he mean by 'need you'?

"Tyler, no. I'm not ready to give it up yet." Maka said I saw her stand up from the base of a tree.

'Tyler' pulled her back down by the wrist and she yelped, "Babe I need you, now. Either right now or we are done." My brain finally kicked in that he was about to force her to have sex with him.

"No." There was a moment of silence and I thought she had left another way I couldn't see before I heard her muffled screams of protest. I had heard enough and I walked over to the tree, board in hand about to go smack the guy when I saw them. He was on top of her and my assumptions were correct, she looked terrified, but it was himself that really caught my eye, it was Patty's ex boyfriend. I scoffed this guy had done this to Patty as well, he had had to answer to me and Liz. I tapped his shoulder and he grunted.

"What the hell do you want? Go away can't you see I'm busy here?" He said without looking.

I sighed, "I think you should get off of her." I said with my voice extra smooth. He stopped all his actions and looked up at me. "Do you remember me, old friend?" I had beaten him senseless last time so he might not.

"I do, now bug off, this isn't your sister is she?" he laughed and continued to take off Maka's shirt while holding her arms down.

"She isn't my sister you're right," Tyler had started on her bra now, "But she is my friend." And with that Kid effectively threw him off Maka and onto his back on the ground. "Don't come near her again or I'll kick your ass like the last time." I smiled at him and he left practically running. I turned around to see if Maka was alright but blushed when I saw her with only her bra on. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to look I just-"

"Thank you." Maka said, wrapping the button up shirt around her.

"It's no problem, I have to do those kinds of things to Patty and Liz's boyfriends as well so I'm used to it." I saw her shift uncomfortably trying to wrap the shirt around herself as tight as it could. "Are the buttons broken?" I asked.

She looked at me and blushed, "Yeah." I sighed and pulled my own shirt over my head and handed it to her.

"Here, it will cover everything." And it did, it went down to her mid thigh, looking adorable. I blushed and turned away, "So um, right Liz had something to tell you, she said that you have to bring a swim suit to the sleepover tomorrow and that if you don't have one then you can borrow one of theirs."

"Ok, tell her I have to borrow one, mine from summer ripped." I she stayed quiet for a moment, "Kid?"

I spun around to face her, "Yeah?" She looked super nervous and kept playing with the hem of my shirt, then I realized why. I was half naked and I bet she had never seen anyone like this. I smirked but thought against trying to make her more uncomfortable.

"I was just wondering if you would, um, walk me home. Just in case Tyler comes back." She said quickly. I nodded in understanding and told her to lead the way.

I skated beside her at the slow pace until she stopped in front of a small brown house with probably only 2 bedrooms and only 1 floor. "This is it." She said before hugging me around my torso. I stood, shocked, on my board until she let go and walked to her door. I kicked off and headed off towards my house, Patty and Liz were going to kill me for not making dinner on time. Finally I got home and walked through the door only to be bombarded by the 2 hungry girls demanding that I make them dinner.

"Wait, Kid? Why are you shirtless?" Liz asked

"Ok, girls, I'll make you dinner and tell you the whole story."

"Fine, Kid." They said in unison.

As I explained what had happened Liz and Patty got more and more furious at Tyler but continued to tease me about having a crush on Maka. I brushed them off and finished making the dinner, much to their enjoyment, and then headed upstairs.

"Oh yeah, Liz!" I called from my room door, she stuck her head out of her own room, "I told Maka about that bathing suit thing, she said hers from summer ripped and she needs to borrow one."

"I wonder how it ripped, I mean it's not like she filled out anywhere or anything." Liz said sarcastically then closed her door.

**So what did you think? Review please, it helps a lot**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, loyal readers**

**Maybe I should have mentioned this before but I will review once a week, at the very least, one weeks after the last chapter, but as soon as I get a review for my latest chapter, I post the next... so that's mainly what I was looking for, you all should thank Glownight for reviewing :)**

**Anyway, here is the next part, it has a bit of fluff and some laughs but the real drama starts next chapter, be ready to get angry because, well honestly I was angry when I wrote it so ya, I'll probably insight a lot of rage **

**Enjoy~**

**~Princess Noodle**

Friday after school finally came and Maka was walking with me and 5 other girls including Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Nicole, and Ally. Nicole had bleached blond hair and the biggest ego ever, but she was nice not to mention her big crush on me. Ally on the other hand had natural light blond hair and was very nice but could hold herself in a fight. Tsubaki (the girl who Blackstar drools over) was sweet and shy but if you pissed her off your life was over. The 5 girls walked a couple steps ahead of me and Maka but I didn't mind and it didn't look like she did either. I was about to strike up a conversation when my phone buzzed indicating a text message.

3:08 pm

Yo bro ur walkin with tsubaki? I want in

-Blackstar

I grumbled but texted him back anyway.

3:08 pm

She's having a sleepover with the girls, you can ask them.

-Kid

Maka looked curiously onto my screen while I got another text from Blackstar.

3:10

Hey thats not fair you get all the girls + maka

-Blackstar

I covered the screen before Maka could read any further. After I exited out of the messages and went back to the home screen I handed my phone to Maka. I showed her some games and soon we were at my house and she wouldn't let go of my phone.

"No, Kid I wanna play more games." She said giving me the best puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. I sighed and accepted defeat.

"Liz, look she got him to give her his phone." Patty whispered.

"She's better than I thought, Patty… Nicole look-y here, Kid just gave his cell phone over to her." Liz whispered and soon everyone was going on about how I never let anyone touch my phone.

The sleepover had begun, I was kicked into my room and not allowed to come out while the girls took over the entire house. Soon music began blasting and the sweets were broken out.

They all sat in the room with the projection and were watching the grudge. Maka could have done without ever seeing it but everyone forced each other to watch it with themselves. All 6 girls huddled together in fear and would've been fine like that if I hadn't chosen that exact moment to bust open the door and have Soul and Blackstar come running in yelling random things. Every single one of the girls screamed at the top of their lungs and almost peed their pants with how scared they were. Soon Blackstar and Soul found out why a boy must never crash a girl's slumber party and were chased by 5 angry girls while Maka stayed curled in a little ball still terrified out of her wits. I came up to her to see if she was ok.

"Hey Maka, you alright?" I asked cautiously thinking I might get punched.

She sniffled and took her head out of her arms but still didn't look at me, "I'm fine."

I chuckled and pulled her up so she was standing, "No you're not. Here come with me and we will see if we can watch Soul and Blackstar get beat up." I said smiling to the completely scared girl before just wrapping my arm around her waist and leading her out of the dark room. She grabbed my shirt every time there was a noise and nearly screamed when Soul came out of nowhere running for his life followed by Ally and Patty. She nearly fainted after that and just decided not to look and buried her head in my chest. It was comfortable walking through the house with Maka practically in my arms, it felt nice. "Oh looks there's a spider," I commented and she wrapped her arms around me tighter and came closer.

"I don't like spiders." she said, I chuckled.

"I can tell, but that doesn't mean you have to cut off my oxygen supplies." She squeaked and loosened her grip on me just a bit. I lead her towards the couch in the well lit living room and sat her down. "Now you stay here while I get a blanket, and remember that ghosts don't exist." I said before winking and walking to the hallway closet. I heard her shuffle around before finally there was silence (besides Soul and Blackstar's cries of pain somewhere down the block). I grabbed a fluffy green comforter type blanket and headed towards the living room again.

When I stepped in I didn't expect Maka to be looking at something while she was on the couch, her back turned to me. I came up behind her and placed the blanket down.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

She turned to me and blushed, "I-I didn't mean to just snoop a-around, but I found this." She said hold up my family photo album.

I shrugged, "its fine, no harm done." I laughed at a picture of a 2 year old me sticking his butt up in the air. "It's a bit embarrassing though."

She giggled, "But you were so cute." She said as she turned the page. A picture of my mom, my dad and I came up, then on the other side a picture of the twins when they were 11. "How do you know them?" she asked me.

"My dad found them on the street, they ran away from home. I still met them only when they transferred in the 5th grade and they started to live with us." I explained.

Maka looked in thought for a second, "Why is your mum not around?"

I sucked in a breath, people didn't usually ask this question. She looked up at me with curious green eyes and I melted. "She died when I was 4. I don't remember much about her only from the pictures and stuff."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure if she had had the choice to leave or stay though she would've stayed for sure. You still turned out to be a great kid though. Someone completely opposite my dad, who made my mom run away from us, he is such a player. Different girls every night, sometimes he doesn't even come home. But sorry I'm rambling." She put the album on the coffee table in front of her and curled into the blanket. I walked around the couch and sat beside her again flipping on the tv and looked for a very child friendly, cannot be scary in any way, show.

Ever so slowly Maka began to inch closer until I just wrapped my arm around her and pulled her fully towards me. As the time got later and later Maka got sleepier and sleepier until she finally just fell asleep with her head fitted perfectly in my neck and her arms wrapped around me. Little did I realize that I was falling asleep quickly as well and fell asleep with my head resting on hers.

"Should we wake them up?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"But I wake Kid up all the time."

"That may be but what about Maka? It's unknown territory, so I don't think it's a good idea."

"We will never know until we try." And with that I could hear Patty screaming into my and Maka's ears to wake up. My grip on her tightened as she let out a grumpy moan and tried to swat the annoying blond away. I cracked an eye open and watched as she failed miserably but successfully slapped the puffy blanket a few times. I chuckled a bit.

"Patty if she were more awake I'm sure she would've whooped your ass, so I suggest you never try that again." I said as I pulled the blanket tighter against her and slowly got up and placed her on the couch at the same time. She whimpered from the loss of heat and mumbled some words I didn't catch. I turned around and wished I hadn't gotten up. All the girl's eyes were full of hearts and I knew what was coming next.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE!" They all shouted and fully woke up Maka who sat straight up probably thinking we were getting attacked by the grudge girl. I pushed her back down and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm not making you guys breakfast!" I shouted stubbornly.

Patty came and sat in the doorway of the kitchen sniffling, "b-but Kid, we want breakfast." She said as she cried. I could feel myself slipping and wanting to make the blond breakfast even though she woke me up.

I sighed and gave in, "Fine Patty, what do you want?"

Immediately her crying stopped and she jumped up yelling, "Pancakes!" and threw her arms in the air and ran out.

I'm too much of a push over.

After breakfast everything resumed as normal except for Nicole wanting to be with me for every second that she was here. I could tell that it annoyed Liz that she dragged me everywhere even though it was supposed to be a girl's day. I couldn't complain, it wasn't like it was boring and Maka was there to keep me company.

"Maka, we are taking you shopping." Liz said as she and Patty basically threw her into the car and all the other girls piled in.

"Liz, think rationally." I said calmly, "you can't drive with that many people in the car and there isn't enough space to fit everyone." She seemed to give this some thought before I could practically see this light bulb go off over her head. Then she quickly pulled out her phone and soon Soul rolled up in his car. I shook my head, "Liz, he still can't fit everybody into one car." I explained slowly as if talking to a 3 year old. She smirked.

"Of course Kid, that's why you are also driving." She explained in the same slow voice.

Finally Maka spoke (being the reason for all this non sense) "Why do I even have to go shopping? I have lots of clothes."

Liz looked over to her almost as if she was crazy, "Maka honey, I've known you since the 5th grade, you wear the same thing every day. You need new clothes and we girls are all here to help pick out the cutest things." She explained easily.

"I'd rather just stay here with a good book." She muttered. I smirked and silently agreed before half the girls hopped into my car and the other half into Soul's.

**So what'd you think? I'm counting on 2 reviews before I update again :)**

**Thanks you guys for being so awesome!**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are the BEST at reviewing. I'm so sorry I didn't updates right away, i was away from my computer because of work and such... But I am here now so stop your crying :D**

**Anyway, I expect as many reviews for this chapter as the last... mostly because I'm sure you'll have things to say... I know you will. Trust me on this, you should bottle up whatever you will be feeling at the end of this chapter**

**So, without further adu, ado... adou? I have absolutely no idea how to spell that, and neither does auto correct so I'm just gonna leave it...**

**~Princess Noodle**

At the mall Maka was forced into changing rooms and into dresses. Her feet were stuffed into heels and other shoes, she almost cried when Liz held her old shoes over the garbage can and threatened to drop them. By the end of the day Soul and I had seen every single article of clothing in every single 'hip' store get put on Maka. Liz, Patty, Nicole, and Ally both made a friend that helped them out with finding clothes. Her name was Blair and was the curviest girl I've ever seen and I could tell Soul liked her.

"So Blair, how come I've never seen you around?" Soul asked her, obviously trying to flirt.

Blair stopped looking through a stack of cute halter tops for Maka to answer him. "Hmm, well I just started working here, I used to work a little ways away at Chupa Cabra's." Soul looked slightly confused and Blair smiled in a cat like way before continuing to try to find a shirt in Maka's size.

I stopped watching my friends failed attempt at flirting with the definitely older girl. I walked to the back of the store where all six girls were trying on clothes in their own changing rooms, it was hard to tell which little room Maka was in. Though it was a good guess that the door with the most giggles behind it was Patty. I knocked on the door closest to me and a very shy sounding voice answered me.

"Tsubaki?" I asked wanting to make sure I was right.

"Y-yes," She answered back in slight confusion.

I backed away from the stall, "Sorry, I'm looking for Maka."

"That's alright, Kid. I think she's in the third room."

"Thanks."

I walked a bit further and stopped at the supposedly right door and knocked. No one answered but they did open the door. The girl flung herself on me and began crying and soon I realized that it was Nicole. I sighed, it just had to be Nicole. I put my arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her from whatever was making her feel bad.

"It's alright, why are you so upset?" I asked after a while of calmly rubbing her back.

She backed away enough to be able to see my face, "Why do you like her? She's so plain, I tried to figure it out I really did but, I couldn't. I'm fun, I've known you for a long time, almost 2 years, and I like you too." She didn't say anything over a whisper, aware that someone could hear her talking. I was about to tell her off, Maka isn't plain, and if she was then she just didn't seem so to me, but as I opened my mouth Nicole launched herself at me again, this time her lips connected with mine. I am not Soul or Blackstar, I can't just make out with a girl for some action and then be done with her, but of course this was not my first kiss. I was too in shock to move back right away but reality came crashing down as I heard the soft click of the door behind me and a gasp. I took Nicole's shoulders and pushed her away and I whirled around, praying to find Liz about to make fun of me but instead my eyes found Maka.

Her green eyes were wide with shock and I could see the tears brimming the edge of her eyes, I've seen her cry way to many times to not recognize the signs. She dropped the clothes she had in her arms to the ground and looked towards the floor.

"Maka-" I tried to explain myself, I needed to, after all these years of knowing her I finally broke through, I wanted to spend more time with her, protect her from more spiders and make her laugh.

"No, don't." Her voice was unusually harsh. "I knew this was going to happen, you said it yourself that I was just a boring bookworm, never worth your time, who was I kidding trying to be one of you guys. I'm nothing special. Why did I feel like I could even come close to being with you. I'm leaving. I don't want to be near someone who uses women to satisfy the stupid urges they have." She spun to her side and began walking.

I immediately moved to go after her but Nicole grabbed my arm and held me in place, "Let her go, you don't need to make her feel special, make me feel special." She said and smiled up at me.

"Nicole, you are the worst human being I have ever met, why would you purposely hurt someone I care about, someone who considered you as a friend. We will never be together, not now, not ever." Kid said furiously. "Now leave my sight and never let me see you again." She backed into the change room with fear in her eyes. She slammed to door and it didn't open again.

Maka ran through the mall, the tears in her eyes making it hard for her to see but eventually she made it to an exit and burst through the doors to feel the cool September air on her face. It wasn't busy near the entrance and in front of her stood a water fountain with metal chairs along the border. She sat on the other side of the fountain in case someone followed her out and saw her. She curled into a ball and cried, because saw was always a cry baby. Kid was never mean to her, not until that one day. She took those words to heart and had ignored him since then. They had hurt more than she thought they would when he said them. She almost trusted him to not be like Soul or Blackstar but you can't trust too easily she had learned.

He hadn't said anything mean to her since then, but then again she never cared enough to listen to him. She didn't know what she was thinking when she acknowledged him on the first day of school when he called out to her. It was strange, at first she had walked faster but then he persisted, maybe it was because he had never tried that hard, usually if she ignored him the first time that was it, in any case she had addressed him. It only went downhill from there, she had more classes with him than anyone else and then Liz and Patty just had to invite her to this dumb sleepover. Just then her phone buzzed, cutting off her train of thought. She always forgot she had a cell phone, it had limited minutes and texting and she only had two numbers programmed into it, her dad's cell and her home phone. Additionally it was a flip phone, so she threw it open and hit talk assuming it was her dad or newest step mother.

"Hello." She said grumpily.

"Maka?" A distinctly female voice said over the speaker.

Maka removed the phone from her ear and looked at the screen which displayed a number she didn't recognize.

"Who's this?"

"It's Liz, I called your house and your dad answered and told me to call this number in emergencies. Why'd you leave? I thought you were having fun." She sounded disappointed. Maka began crying again as the incident flooded back into her mind again. Seeing Nicole pressed up against Kid, who wasn't protesting at all, and kissing him. He only pulled away when she made herself known, guilty for being caught. They weren't going out though, she couldn't limit him to just her, it just hurt. She thought that they had been making process to being together. "Maka?"

She snapped herself out of her own self-pity, "Ya, I just didn't feel very well and decided to go home. I didn't want to spoil your guys' fun though so I just told Kid and Nicole and left." It wasn't a lie. She had told Kid and Nicole that she was leaving, and she definitely didn't feel well.

"Oh, okay, well hope you feel better, I'll see you on Monday then?"

"Of course," She said and was about to hang up when a loud bubbly voice come on the speaker and she stopped to listen.

"It's Patty," The noises in the background were fading so Maka assumed she was walking to a quiet spot with no one around, which was an odd thing for Patty to do. "I know what happened and you just gotta know that Kid isn't a bad person. I've never seen him act around anyone the same way that he does with you." Her voice was still light but there was no joking tone to it. Maka sniffed and got up to start the walk home.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Patty." She hung up.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**The end is coming soon, but fear not, there is still a good, 7+ pages of word for this story... plus the alternate ending I'm planning **

**Anyway**

**Princess Noodle, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back, so sorry I didn't update for you yesterday but I was at a friend's house... I still am but he's asleep soooooooo I thought, how about I plug in my flash drive and update!**

**You guys are SUPER DUPER AMAZING! I've never had so many reviews for a story so small!** **In the last chapter I'm going to mention you ALL! But to be honest, I'm too lazy right now... Also I'm thinking of for the people who reviewed all, or most, I could do a one shot for them, something to reward them with... I can also draw if that appeals more... Lemme know what you think.**

**Also, to the guest who mentioned for me to update my other story "What it takes" I'm sorry to say that I've completely lost interest, I'm actually thinking about deleting it, BUT since you reviewed on it I may post the rest of what I have and then I could put it up for sale, theoretically, even you yourself could finish it. Just a suggestion because there a 99% chance that I will not be completing it.**

**ANYWAY this is the last part before I go into ending 1, so if this is chapter 6, chapter 7 will be the first ending and then chapter 8 and onwards will be the alternate ending... and then I have an epilogue already written in my head, I just need to write it out.**

**Sorry for the long author note, without further ****ADIEU**

**~PrincessNoodle**

When I arrived back home I went straight to my room. I had forced Soul into taking Tsubaki and Ally to their houses so I could just grab Liz and Patty to go home. Patty seemed quieter than usual so I knew she had some sort of information. Liz said she had called Maka to make sure she was alright, I learned she had a cell phone and wanted to beg Liz for it but at the same time I just wanted to sleep my way to Monday and go to school where Maka would HAVE to talk to me.

I felt horrible, I couldn't even remember that I had ever insulted her, but the more I thought, the more I remembered. It had been Liz and Patty's first day and they teased me about liking Maka and my only solution was to deny it with something mean. I was such a stupid kid. That's why she was always so cold, damn it if it weren't for Patty and Liz I wouldn't even be in this situation, then again, I probably wouldn't of spent so much time with her in the last week if it weren't for them always pestering us and making us both feel uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that you feel comfortable with whoever else is feeling the same as you, you know? Last night spending time with her was the most fun I had had in a long time. I learned so many new things about her. I grabbed a pillow and hit myself in the face before letting it rest there.

"I'm an idiot."

Maka walked the final block to her house, from here she could see the red hair of her father getting out of his car. She ran a little to catch up with him, suddenly feeling up to a fatherly hug. That urge was shut down when she saw a curvy blonde step out of the other side of the car. Her hair was obviously bleached and she giggled over nothing to try and look cute. It was an older version of Nicole. Maka instantly found herself angry, no longer sad. She stomped her way up to the house, past her father and his bimbo and into her room where she furiously threw a book at the wall with enough force for the hard cover to make a dent. She apologized to the book before taking everything out of her pockets and throwing herself onto her bed.

She groaned and shifted, feeling something uncomfortable beneath her. She grabbed at it without getting up and held in front of her skyward face. It took her a moment to realize that it was a shirt, then another moment to realize that it was Kid's shirt from Thursday, when he had saved her from Tyler. Ruthless shivers ran down her spine just thinking about it, thinking about what would've happened if Kid hadn't shown up like he did. Nevertheless she threw the shirt onto the ground in a fit of lingering rage.

She didn't want to be home anymore, she wanted to be home when she was sad, but that had gone and passed already. She wanted out of her small room and in the fresh air, doing other things, things to take her mind off of her anger.

Not too long after that train of thought the doorbell rang but she didn't bother to get it, hoping that it would cock block her dad. Her blinds shifted as the door opened down the hall, when it shut they moved again. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door and she groaned before dragging herself over to it to answer. She opened the door to reveal Liz.

"What are you doing here?" She asked before realizing that she sounded rude. "I mean, I thought I would see you on Monday," Maka gestured her in to her room and Patty came out of nowhere to follow her older twin inside.

Liz set down a bag and sat on Maka's chair to her desk, "We brought your stuff back, we also wanted to check up on you, you said you weren't feeling well."

Maka chuckled and scratched the back of her head, she hadn't prepared for them to come over so of course she looked of perfect health. "To be honest I just wasn't up for anymore shopping. Hey do you know anywhere I could go to maybe blow off some steam and take my mind of things?"

Liz looked at Maka in confusion, that didn't seem very normal for her. She always thought of Maka as an introvert… She still did but now it was in question. "Well we were just headed off to the pep rally with Blackstar and Tsubaki, if you want to join us."

"Will Kid be there?"

"He never comes, he says it's pointless and just an excuse to get drunk around a fire. But I bet he would come if I said you were." Liz's eyes held an evil glint before they softened, "Actually come to think of it he seemed pretty bummed out after shopping today, this could cheer him up."

Maka put her hands up in front of her to stop Liz, "No it's okay, I'd rather just hang out with you guys." Liz looked over to her in slight concern. "I mean I just spent the entire night with him so I figure I should spend some time with you both instead." She said looking to Liz, then to Patty who was inspecting the new dent in the wall Maka had created15 minutes earlier.

"Alright well then you better get changed. Everyone usually gets pretty dressed up for these things." Maka opened her dresser drawers to reveal everything she owned. Liz looked and took a few things out before putting them back, "Did you buy anything from the mall?"

Maka's face lit up, remembering some of the clothes she had found that she liked, "Ya, over here." They had been thrown roughly behind the door in her earlier fit of rage but Liz didn't comment.

She picked out a red and black off the shoulder shirt and white jean short shorts to match. Then Liz practically stripped Maka right there and dressed her herself while Patty clapped and giggled at Maka's self-consciousness.

"Whoa Maka! You look hot!" Patty yelled. "Liz put some eye liner on that and she'll be ready to be hit on at the rally."

Liz nodded, "You're right Patty." She said and then took some lipstick, liner and mascara out of her purse and quickly did Maka's make up. She smiled at her work and told Maka to look in the mirror.

She did look good. Her eyes were rimmed perfectly in black and her eye lashes looked thicker thanks to the mascara. The light pink lipstick that Liz had chosen to put on her made her green eyes stand out.

"Should I put on a jacket?" She asked right before they left.

Liz shrugged, "It's up to you, most people don't bother because there's usually a huge bonfire to keep us warm. But it's up to you." She walked out the door into the hall to wait with Patty. Maka quickly followed after not deeming it necessary for a jacket, if there was going to be a fire then she would just stick close to it to get warm, if it was even an issue.

Cheer leaders formed pyramids and the jocks ran around them getting pumped after the game Patty, Liz and Maka hadn't bothered to attend. Music blasted through several speakers placed around the park and people danced around with one another. It was approaching 8 o'clock and the sky was darkening to make way for the yellow moon. The fire was raging higher than Maka's head as she held her hands close to the bottom to warm them up, a jacket wasn't needed but gloves would've been smart. Liz and Patty had split up to look for Blackstar, leaving Maka by herself surrounded by grade 11 and 12's. She was comfortable though, it felt good to get out into the night air she thought as she inhaled some clean, smoke smelling oxygen. A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up startled.

"Hey Maka," The smooth voice said and soon she was face to face with Soul. His unusually white hair reflected the light of the fire perfectly and he smiled. "Would you like to dance?" Maka blushed at the single thought of dancing, let alone with a boy, but before she could politely decline Soul had swept her hand into his and placed his other around her waist to start a slow dance. Maka fumbled every couple beats and continuously stared down at her feet. "You look pretty tonight, Maka." He said, making her blush more. The heat was rushing to her head so fast that she thought she was going to pass out.

"T-thank you, Soul." She managed to squeak out in return.

By the time the song had ended, Soul was uncomfortably closer than when they had started. He let his hand fall down in between them while still holding her and brought the others down with them. "Maka?" She looked curiously at him before he continued. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Her first instincts took over and she jerked her hands away and took a step backwards to distance herself. "I-I'm sorry, S-Soul. I can't." She looked down guiltily and wrung her fingers together.

Soul ran a hand through his hair, "You like Kid?" He said stating the obvious, he was calm though, as if he had expected it.

Make was caught off guard, she had been pretty obvious hadn't she? But Kid was obviously interested in someone else. She felt her heart lurch at the memory before it felt as if it were falling down her chest.

"_I know what happened and you just gotta know that Kid isn't a bad person. I've never seen him act around anyone the same way that he does with you."_

Patty's words flashed through her mind, maybe it was just some big misunderstanding. No matter how big the misunderstanding though, for now it still hurt. But in regards to Souls question, she had to be truthful. "Yes I like him, I've never felt anything for anyone the way I feel with Kid."

Soul nodded, he didn't look hurt at all, almost relieved. "He's a good guy, and you both deserve each other." He grinned towards her and Maka smiled. He turned to leave before stopping and looking over his shoulder, "Also, I'm sorry for always being such a jerk to you, I'm just an idiot." He walked away after that and Maka turned back to the fire.

**So there was a bit of unexpected SoMa there... Don't think too much about it, I put it in there to just show that they are all there for her and totally support that her and Kid are meant to be. Also she admitted it out loud... the first step lol**

**Anyway, keep reviewing, keep in mind what I have proposed, let me know if it in anyway interests you because, you guys really are awesome :)**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	7. Ending 1

**Hey guys! Let me start by saying that you are all still so very awesome!**

**Secondly, I'm going to talk about the ALTERNATE ENDINGS, so if you are interested, then listen up. Yes there will be two slightly different endings. The pairing will still be KiMa, despite the little SoMa bit I did at the end of the last chapter. However! The alternate ending will basically be an extending to this ending down below. Yes the scenes will change but ultimately it's just a different ending for this story. I couldn't chose one from the other, and the two people I showed it to like the opposite one. Kinda hard to decide that way... Anyway, so ya, this chapter here is the more straight forward ending and the next chapter(s) will be the drawn out ending. And then an epilogue will be included as the final chapter.**

**Now, thirdly, when i said a one shot or a drawing, for the drawing, I would just draw it in my art book... Because I have an art book... and then scan it onto the computer and give you the raw copy, anything you want to do will it after that (effects, color, changes, etc) you can do as it is now yours. I would do them myself but... I'm not gonna lie, I'm rubbish at that sort of thing, I just do pencil/pen drawings.**

**Okay now on to the story! First ending**

**~PrincessNoodle**

She focused on the crackling instead of the thoughts swirling in her head or the loud commotion around her. She watched the flames flicker and she calmed significantly. That is until she felt a hand on her shoulder for the second time that night. She spun expecting to see Soul again but instead saw a boy that made her blood run cold.

There standing in front of her was Tyler. Tyler the boy who tried to force her to have sex in the park, Tyler. She could see about 4 bikes leaned up against a tree not too far away from where they were, and identified one as his, meaning that there was 3 other bikers around the park, hiding in plain sight.

"Miss me, babe?" His sickening voice said as he leaned closer.

Maka pushed his hand off her shoulder before glaring at him, "No. Now leave me alone." She attempted to walk away before a hand grabbed her forearm.

"I don't think so, Maka." Her heart started to beat sporadically in her chest and he pulled her to his side and placed an arm over her shoulders. She stood rigid as he guided her around the park.

"Maka!" She heard a voice call her and Tyler stopped in his tracks before applying a uncomfortably tight squeeze to her shoulder as a silent warning to keep her mouth shut. Blackstar came into view and then stopped a few feet away while staring at Tyler. "Who's this, Maka?" Her words got caught in her throat and it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'm Tyler, Maka's long term boyfriend, and you are?" The older boy said smoothly.

"Er, I'm Blackstar, Maka's new friend…" He trailed off and looked at Maka. She twisted her face into one that pleaded for Blackstar to do something. He gave a microscopic nod towards the auburn haired girl and smiled back to Tyler, "Well, I'll leave you two alone, didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said suggestively and Maka inwardly applauded the acting skills she didn't know he had.

As soon as Blackstar was out of their sight he yanked the cellphone from his pocket and quickly tapped the screen looking for a certain contact.

**Kid's POV**

I had been laying on my bed since I got home, the feeling of Nicole's cracked lips still fresh in my mind no matter how hard I tried not to think about it. Maka would still be furious at me come Monday. Liz and Patty had stopped by to tell me that they were headed out to the pep rally and going to bring Maka's left over things to her. But that was a couple hours ago. I got a text about an hour after they had left but I hadn't bothered to move to look at it.

My stomach grumbled from lack of food and I finally sat up to eat. I walked past my phone, not checking it to ensure I stayed in much needed solitude. I walked down the flight of stairs and turned right into the kitchen to get some leftover food from last night's sleep over. I faintly heard my phone ring from upstairs but I ignored it. I popped the food into the microwave and hummed my ringtone that felt as if it were just replaying again and again from my room. I grabbed the hot bowl and walked back into my room and realized that my phone really was still ringing. It stopped and I finally decided to look at it. The screen blinked with 8 missed calls and that single text message. I unlocked it and looked to see all the calls from Blackstar, which was unusual. The text was from Patty.

I opened it up while shoving a spoonful of crushed nachos into my mouth.

7:24 pm

Hey Kiddo! ((See what I did there?)) Maka decided to come to the rally so you should come too and stop wallowing in your room :) you could have some alone time with Maka ;) ;)

-Patty

I stared at the ceiling with the spoon hanging from my mouth, maybe I should go. Maka isn't so upset so I could probably try to talk to her and explain things now.

My thoughts were cut off from another text and I once again looked to my screen

8:44

Answer your damn phone, man! Maka looks like she's in trouble, at the least she's not happy right now you need to get out here quick

-Blackstar

I immediately called him from my messaging screen and he answered quickly.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Blackstar, its Kid, what do you mean she's in trouble?" I said irritated. I wasn't in the mood for him to beat around the bush, plus what was the point of having caller ID if he was going to ask who was calling every time he answered?

"Oh, hey, ya, Maka is walking around with some guy, but it looks like she doesn't really like him or something. I talked with them for a minute before the guy kinda dismissed me. But Maka looked scared."

"Who was with her?" I asked, worry clear in my voice. My foot tapped on the ground and the food beside me on the bed was long forgotten.

"He said his name was Tyler." My blood ran cold and my foot stopped moving.

My eyes were wide, "Are you sure, Blackstar? Absolutely sure."

The authority in my voice must've triggered something in Blackstar because he answered quickly without any joking in his tone. "I'm sure that's what he said. He also looked a bit familiar but I don't know where I know him from."

Before he could say any more I had hung up the phone and pulled on a jacket so fast my long sleeve shirt went up the coat sleeves uncomfortably, but I couldn't care less. I swiped my car keys from the table by the door and half ran, half walked to my car.

Maka had been walking around with Tyler for close to 10 minutes and unfortunately she hadn't run into anyone other than Blackstar, who had hopefully gotten help in some way for her.

"Maka, babe, let's get out of here. Go somewhere more private." He whispered the last part in her ear and shivers than down her neck and arms. This was it, the moment that it all ended. Tyler would get what he wanted and Maka couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her voice was lost as he pulled her towards a darker, unpopulated area of the forest. She shivered and wished she had brought that jacket, then maybe she wouldn't have been so exposed to Tyler's lustful stares.

But this wasn't her fault, if it was anyone's is was Tyler's. It was his decision to do this to her. Her eyes burned with a new fire and she stepped backwards making his arm fall down to his side. He looked back in confusion before it turned to anger.

"What are you doing?!"

Maka took a breath, it was too late to back down, she had to at least try. "Stop, Tyler. You know that I don't want this so why are you forcing me? We broke up, a week ago, it's done, it's over." Her voice didn't waver in the slightest and when he didn't immediately move she thought that he was finally going to give up.

She was wrong.

"What do you mean, bitch? You love me, you know you do so let's just do this and get it over with so that you can stop being such a prude." He shot at her as he roughly grabbed her arm.

She tried to wedge her other hand underneath his to free herself but he was too strong. He dragged her and she screamed, she doubted that anyone would hear her over the loud chatter and cheering of the rally.

"Tyler, stop! Stop!" She yelled. Her closed eyes leaked tears and she tried to drop like dead weight.

"You're such a fat bitch." He insulted and switched his grip from her arm to her hair and continued to drag her on the ground.

Maka let out one final attempt at screaming and was roughly dropped to the ground. Her head banged onto the earth below but she paid no attention to the pain and scrambled quickly to sit up and scoot away. A hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed in terror.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me." Said a calm concerned voice.

She turned slowly, "Blackstar?"

He smirked, "The one and only." He kneeled down to her level and silently checked her for any damage.

"B-but what about Tyler?" She asked shakily.

He flipped a thumb over his shoulder, "See for yourself."

She peered around him in time to see Tyler get punched in the face, it didn't look like it was the first punch either. Kid was lifting Tyler by the collar of his shirt and slammed his back into a tree. "You bastard, don't you ever lay a single finger on Maka, ever again." Kid threatened before letting him drop and landing another punch to his jaw, earning a sickening crack from Tyler.

"K-Kid?" Maka said in pure surprise and relief. She gently pushed Blackstar out of the way and stood up.

Kid turned away from Tyler after making that he wasn't going to try getting up. Through his long bangs he looked at the girl in front of him. "Maka." He responded.

"Kid, how did you know where to find me?" She asked and took small slow step towards him, as if she couldn't believe he was actually there.

His voice was flat and his face was in a hard stare. "Blackstar called me, and followed you around for a bit until I got here, we lost you in the trees for a couple minutes and when we saw you again, he was pulling your hair." He looked fully at her and took a step forward. His face softened considerably when he saw her arms folded in front of her and a hand hesitantly reaching for him. "Maka, I'm sorry. For everything, even what I said all those years ago, I was just a big idiot, a dumb little 10 year old who didn't know how to handle girls." Tears built up in Maka's eyes and she lunged at him and into his comforting arms. "Will you forgive me?" He asked as wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug.

"Of course I will, you idiot!" She yelled and sniffled.

"Also, Maka, there's one other thing." He pulled away from the hug, only an arm's length, and stared into her questioning eyes, "I think that I might be falling for you, actually no, I know that I am, if I haven't already."

Kid's face came closer to hers and he rubbed his nose against Maka's before she lifted her chin up to finally complete the kiss. His lips were soft and warm against hers, which were cold from being outside for so long. He broke the kiss and pulled away before quickly pecking her lips once more and pulling away before she could react to it. He smiled at her and she gladly smiled back and he grabbed her hand.

"Maka Albarn, I'm definitely falling in love with you, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

She shifted her feet a bit as her face heated up from the confession, even though she was thinking the same thing, it was embarrassing to hear it out loud. "Of course, and," her face turned a dark shade of red, "I'm falling for you too."

**Well, there you have it, a traditional sappy ending, I suppose that this story is TECHNICALLY finished, not sure if i should label it that way though... hmm... well whatever. **

**What did you think of Ending 1?**

**As always, happy reading!**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	8. Ending 2 Part 1

**I think this is the longest you guys have waited for a chapter, THREE WHOLE DAYS! Oh my god, I hope you all didn't die!**

**Sorry for the sarcasm, I'm feeling a tad snarky. Anyway, as the usual thank you all for reviewing. I say it's the usual but it really does make me extremely happy to see so many reviews :)**

**For now the people FOR SURE getting a one shot/drawing are:**

**NorthernMage**

**And**

**Glownight**

**Because you guys are especially awesome!**

**Also a little side note to ****1112Black-Rose2111**** about her review, I really appreciate what you pointed out. Although, I was under the influence that I kind of hinted that Kid knocked him out. You know... If you hurt Maka, are you really planning to survive? LOL but thanks, I'll probably go back and make a change to make it more obvious.**

**So here is Ending 2 Part 1, it is by far the longest chapter in this entire story so I hope you enjoy it**

**~Princess Noodle**

**PS. The first paragraph is the same as Ending 1 because i wanted to recap just the tiniest bit so there is no confusion**

She focused on the crackling of the fire instead of the thoughts swirling in her head or the loud commotion around her. She watched the flames flicker and she calmed significantly. That is until she felt a hand on her shoulder for the second time that night. She spun expecting to see Soul again but instead saw a boy that made her blood run cold.

There standing in front of her was Tyler. Tyler the boy who tried to force her to have sex in the park, Tyler. She could see about 4 bikes leaned up against a tree not too far away from where they were, and identified one as his, meaning that there was 3 other bikers around the park, hiding in plain sight.

"Miss me, babe?" His sickening voice said as he leaned closer.

Maka pushed his hand off her shoulder before glaring at him, "No. Now leave me alone." She attempted to walk away before a hand grabbed her forearm.

"I don't think so, Maka." Her heart started to beat sporadically in her chest and he pulled her to his side and placed an arm over her shoulder. She wriggled and broke free.

"Stop!" She yelled and from the corner of her eye she could see Blackstar watching with a phone to his ear. She would be fine.

Tyler grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her making her scream in pain. He laughed and pushed it further. "I love it when you scream, Maka," He whispered and she felt horrible shivers run down her spine. The next time he moved her arm she bit her tongue in spite of him. "Oh come on Maka, you know you love me, we are supposed to be together." He growled towards her.

"NO!" She said and struggled again to get away from him, "I don't belong to you! I like someone else now! I might even love him," She looked to Tyler with tears in her eyes, "So, please, just let me go."

Her act didn't work as he sneered and spun her back around so she was facing the ground. "I'm not letting you get away that easily." She stumbled and her feet gave out from underneath her, causing her arm to twist and extend from her weight. She shrieked and Tyler stood her back up, "See, I care about you." She glared at him and resisted the urge to spit at his face.

I had been laying on my bed since I got home, the feeling of Nicole's cracked lips still fresh in my mind no matter how hard I tried not to think about it. Maka would still be furious at me come Monday. Liz and Patty had stopped by to tell me that they were headed out to the pep rally and going to bring Maka's left over things to her. But that was a couple hours ago. I got a text about an hour after they had left but I hadn't bothered to move to look at it.

My stomach grumbled from lack of food and I finally sat up to eat. I walked past my phone, not checking it to ensure I stayed in much needed solitude. I walked down the flight of stairs and turned right into the kitchen to get some leftover food from last night's sleep over. I faintly heard my phone ring from upstairs but I ignored it. I popped the food into the microwave and hummed my ringtone that felt as if it were just replaying again and again from my room. I grabbed the hot bowl and walked back into my room and realized that my phone really was still ringing. It stopped and I finally decided to look at it. The screen blinked with 8 missed calls and that single text message. I unlocked it and looked to see all the calls from Blackstar, which was unusual. The text was from Patty.

I opened it up while shoving a spoonful of crushed nachos into my mouth.

7:24 pm

Hey Kiddo! ((See what I did there?)) Maka decided to come to the rally so you should come too and stop wallowing in your room :) you could have some alone time with Maka ;) ;)

-Patty

I stared at the ceiling with the spoon hanging from my mouth, maybe I should go. Maka isn't so upset so I could probably try to talk to her and explain things.

My thoughts were cut off from another text and I once again looked to my screen

8:44 pm

Kid you need to get down her fast. Maka is in trouble. We are at the fire.

-Blackstar

The fact that Blackstar used proper grammar and language set the serious tone of the text. Without bothering to text back I leapt off my bed and grabbed my keys and ran to my car. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Maka.

Blackstar had seen enough and with not knowing if Kid had seen his text or not, he decided to jump in and help.

"Hey, get your hands off of her!" He yelled and busted through the crowd of useless bystanders.

Three of Tyler's friends came up to Blackstar and a fist fight broke out. Soul soon wandered into the crowd and joined in to help Blackstar. Maka looked in their direction with relief on her face.

Tyler smirked, "I see you've got friends now." His grip on her wrist tightened and she yelped.

Then, out of nowhere, a smack of skin hitting skin rang through the air. Patty retracted her hand from Tyler's cheek and Maka scrambled to the other girl's side after being dropped in surprise.

He looked to her and smirked, "Oh, if it isn't little Patty Thompson." He taunted, "If I recall you were in Maka's position once before, but you were a bit more… willing." He said and Patty's face flushed but her eyes darkened.

Liz joined her sister and stood in front of her, as if in protection, "Shut your mouth, Tyler."

"Oh big sister's got bite. Well let's see how she handles this." He leapt forward and Maka got a quick glimpse of a shiny blade. Her brain clicked into place and she pushed Liz to the ground. The knife Tyler had been holding stabbed into Maka's side all the way to its hilt. She cried in pain before falling to the ground beside Liz who stared in shock.

My car could not go fast enough, even though I was driving way over the speed limit. As soon as I reached the parking lot to the park I jumped out, not even taking the time to lock the doors and ran towards the high flames I could already see, and where Maka would hopefully be. A crowd had covered the area around the burning wood and I had to push past them to get anywhere near the base.

Over the tops of people's heads I could see Tyler and my face turned into one of rage, if he was involved then nothing good could be happening. I finally shoved the people in front of me enough to burst through. I first saw Tyler, he was lunging toward Liz for some reason. I caught a small glint of silver and immediately saw what the situation was. I stepped forward, preparing to dash to her aid, but before I could Maka pushed Liz over, and a second later she fell down, unmoving, to the ground. Rage filled my eyes as I glared up at Tyler, who looked a little shocked. Liz brought Maka's head onto her lap and got out her cell phone, I'm assuming to call an ambulance. I didn't have time to think of what to do next. I ran up and punched Tyler, square in the jaw where a sickening crack was heard.

"You bastard! Do you think this is a game?! Life isn't a game!" I yelled at him. Most people in the surrounding crowd backed up, they have never seen me snap for real. Tyler was on the ground holding his jaw in slight fear. I took slow steps towards him, "First you mess with my family, then I warn you to stay away and you don't. You need to get it through your head that when you mess with me or anyone I care about, you are going to get hurt. Badly." Tyler whimpered a little and it satisfied me.

Blackstar and Soul stopped fighting Tyler's friends and in turn they stopped fighting back, intent on watching me. I quickly looked over my shoulder at Maka, who had a substantial amount of blood around her abdomen. My anger heightened as I kicked Tyler's stomach, he groaned in pain and I kicked him again. "This pain is only a fraction of what Maka is feeling right now. Do you understand what you've done? Maka is DYING." Soul ran up to me and stopped me from hurting Tyler any more than I already had. I fell to my knees as I heard the blaring sirens of the ambulance. Crawling over to Maka, I was only slightly relieved to see that she was still taking in shallow breaths. Liz was trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure with her hands. Patty had run over crying and I slowly put my arm around her which made her push her head into my chest and sob.

The medical staff came busting through the crowd and pinched a breathing mask onto Maka and very carefully lifted her up onto the stretcher. One of the emergency response medics leaned down and gave Liz a wet piece of paper to wash her hands with as they were stained red. Then he stood up.

"Three people may ride with her to the hospital."

I got up with Patty and then stuck a hand out to help Liz, "We will go." I looked to Blackstar, Soul and Tsubaki who had finally joined in, "Take me car and meet us there if you want." I threw the keys to Soul and he nodded.

"Of course we will be there, she's our friend too."

We ran up and jumped into the truck before they closed the doors and sped off towards the hospital. I softly took Maka's hand in mine and wished her to be okay again. Damn it! If I had just gotten there even a minute sooner, I could've saved her.

While at the hospital they began to operate, they said 'To make sure nothing was seriously damaged in her torso.' Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki came in shortly after but they kept quiet, for which I was very thankful. Obviously they hadn't let us in the operating room so I sat with Liz and Patty in the waiting area, just outside. Eventually they both laid their heads on my lap, one on each side, and drifted off. But I knew they wouldn't sleep peacefully.

That fact was demonstrated when I had leaned my head back on the wall, getting tired, and Patty sat up, suddenly yelling. It didn't wake Liz but I jumped a bit. I put my arm around her and she curled into it. Nurses walked by every so often giving the 'Awe, you look cute' glance. But that wasn't what I wanted, I wanted one of them to have a purpose for me. To tell me that Maka was absolutely fine and she was just sleeping now. She needed to be alright. I haven't told her how I really feel.

My heart came crashing down when they said that knife had ruptured her appendix, they removed it but she had forced herself into a comatose state. They had no idea when she would wake up. It could be days, or months for all they knew. She was moved into a private room and we were encouraged to go in and talk to her any time we could. Liz and Patty jumped at the chance, followed by Tsubaki and Blackstar and ran into the room crying and yelling for Maka is wake up. I lingered at the doorway, uncertain if I should even try to be there when so many other people were there for her, coupled with the fact that if she were awake, I'm sure she wouldn't want to talk to me. Soul walked up beside me, staying just outside the room as well.

"She told me she liked you at the rally." He said out of nowhere. "She even shouted it to Tyler, Blackstar told me."

I hung my head, "I did something so stupid." Soul seemed initially confused but eventually shrugged and put a brotherly hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever it was, man, she'll get over it. If there's anything I've learned, it's that she's not the kind of person to hold a grudge." He walked in the room then and I silently followed.

Over the next few hours everyone slowly trickled out, Soul had offered to take the girls home for me and I eagerly agreed so I wouldn't have to leave, and I could be alone with her. I had set myself in the chair closest to her bed and gripped the white bed sheets tightly in my hand.

"Maka, if you can hear me at all, I'm sure you heard everyone else then too, but this is my fault. If I had just looked at my phone, if i didn't ignore Blackstar's call, I could've done something before all this happened." I half expected her to move and when she kept completely still, just the rise and fall of her chest as the only indicator she was even alive, my hopes were shot. "I'm sorry."

The door opened to reveal a red haired man looking solely at Maka. I assumed it was her dad, they had the same facial structure and from what I understood her mom wasn't around anymore. His eyes turned to me and soon I was being lifted up by my collar. The father's eyes seemed furious, and I didn't blame him.

"Were you there when they did this?! Are you one of them here to make it up to her?!" He shook me against the wall but my eyes stayed emotionless, this man must have a lot of pent up anger right now and he's half right about the things he's said. When I didn't react the grown man set me down and crumpled into the chair I was previously in, the one closest to Maka. "Who are you even? Maka doesn't get close to anyone, not even me and I'm her father."

My throat felt dry as sat myself down in a chair opposite him. "I'm the stupid little boy who made her that way," His angry eyes looked into mine as I finished my explanation, "And the person who fell in love with her."

**This is only part 1! I repeat this isn't just a really open ended fanfiction! I promise!**

**Anyway, part two is on the way, and if you'd like hear me describe a little about what it's gonna be about, then read on. If you like to be surprised then just exit the window... I have to write the next chapter still so it may take a couple days, but please don't let that stop the reviews! :)**

**~PrincessNoodle**

**Part 2 review**

**In this chapter, there will be very little of the whole hospital part and will mainly take place in Maka's mind revealing random and key things to Kid and her relationship pre second grade.**

**I'm also still debating on if she will wake up so... ya... Dont get your hopes up but don't have them shot down.**

**~PrincessNoodle, OUT!**


	9. Ending 2 Part 2

**Hey guys! So this is part two of the second ending... it gets a little confusing I suppose at the beginning but just keep reading, it'll clear up. Also of course if I've made a mistake, spelling or plot wise, put it into a review, warn me before people start writing hate lol but ya that would seriously be helpful because as the author you know exactly what's going on, whether you've written it down or not is another story.**

**Anyway yes this is the end... besides the epilogue that I've written out. Also thank you for the reviews, when I said that I didn't know if I was gonna wake up Maka, it was more of a, should I do it this chapter or next chapter, not a, is she gonna live or die sorta thing... I love my tragedies but holy damn I don't think I could've done it to them.**

**Glownight and NorthernMage are getting a chapter/drawing (review or pm which one and details you'd like and stuff like that)**

**And with that, let's read the rest of the story!**

**~PrincessNoodle, OUT!**

Maka felt as if she were weightless, floating over herself, but she wasn't herself. She looked down upon a girl with two auburn pigtails, just barely long enough to be on either side of her head, wearing a light purple dress, no older than two. She had seen this scene somewhere before. It took her a moment to realize that not only was it from the picture that hung on the wall of the hallway in her house, but it was also a very clear memory. She frantically looked around and spotted her mother.

Kami looked exactly how Maka remembered her. Short hair, the same shade as her own, and tall, taller than Maka was in the present day. She was talking with someone, a beautiful woman with long shimmering black hair and Maka briefly wondered who she was. Maka looked back to her younger self and noticed a head of black hair beside her now, about the same age. They waddled in a sand box holding hands and babbling, half in real words and half in baby talk.

Even though he was small, and a little chubbier than he was now, Maka could tell it was Kid. She turned back to the black haired woman and made the family connection. Normally people don't remember things from their childhood, at least from this far back and Maka had to wonder if it was a memory or if she was making this up. Baby Kid put his butt up in the air, ready to stand and Kami snapped a photo, the same photo that was in Kid's house when she slept over.

She got an immense headache as the scene changed. This time they were inside. Maka and Kid were around three and playing in a play pen. She remembered this. This was the day that they went on an adventure. Maka smiled as the memories resurfaced, she wondered why she never thought about any of these moments. She thought that she met Kid in kindergarten. Those thoughts were cut short when she heard a rather loud thump and witnessed baby Kid sprawled out on his stomach, obviously he had fallen. Baby Maka came in and helped him up so they could continue their journey around the house. She grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead to 'take away the ouch' and then led him up the stairs.

Their mothers then frantically looked about the first floor for them after realizing they had escaped the play pen. They found them only by following the sound of giggles.

The scene suddenly changed yet again, to a dreary day. Maka herself was getting sad just looking at the front of her house. She floated inside and was met with her mother crying. This was another day she instantly remembered. It was like she blocked out these memories for some reason. Little Maka had to be about four this time. Kid was nowhere to be scene. Little Maka stumbled into the room, half asleep and rubbing her eyes. Maka knew what would happen next and she feared to watch it unravel.

_"She died when I was 4. I don't remember much about her only from the pictures and stuff."_

Kid's voice rang through her head. This was the day. Little Maka wouldn't understand, she would unintentionally make it worse. Maka knew what happened and she willed the scene to go faster.

Kami cried and cried and soon little Maka walked up to her, wearing pyjamas and placed a small hand on her mother's knee.

"What's wrong, mommy?" She asked, scared that she was hurt.

Kami simply wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into her lap and cried. Little Maka kept repeating her question and soon Kami answered. "Maka, honey. Kid's mommy got into a car crash." Maka tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's rainy tonight. She lost control and hit a telephone pole. Maka, she died." Maka watched this scene now and thought herself an idiot for not getting it the first time.

"Is she gone forever?" Little Maka said while snuggling closer to her mom's chest for comfort. Kami just nodded as more tears slipped through her closed eyes. She held onto Maka like a life line. She hadn't the heart to tell her that Kid was in the backseat.

Maka knew now. She knew everything. It was like a flood gate of memories. She knew that they fell asleep like that. And that they went to the hospital the next morning without breakfast to go see Kid. He was in a light blue coloured hospital bed with bandages here and there but overall not badly injured.

Maka knew that she would climb onto the bed and he would look at her with a blank stare. She would say hi but he wouldn't answer. She knew that her mother would cry and would have to take a chair outside the room. Little Maka would try to talk to him, get him to talk back. After a while it would work. He would talk back and laugh when she made a joke. Then little Maka would bring it up. Bring up what happened in the childish innocence that she always had.

"My mommy says that your mommy is gone. Is it true?"

Kid threw a fit and shoved Maka away with tears in his eyes. Little Maka fell off the bed and her crying made Kami go back in.

Maka knew all of this, but she couldn't look away. Kid's father showed up and told them to leave. And they would never talk again.

Maka was crying now as she floated, she didn't care that her head pounded against her skull in a fierce headache as the scene changed again.

This time it was bright and colourful and Maka nearly had to shield her eyes. It was a classroom, filled with young yelling students all who were about the age of five. Kindergarten.

The events that would happen here hit Maka before they played out. Little Maka walked in, not wanting to let go of her mom or dad's hand. Kami adjusted her pigtails and told her to be strong for her first day of school and her dad ruffled her hair.

Little Maka smiled and hugged them good bye before taking the last seat in a cluster of desks in the middle of the class. She strapped her backpack to the back of the chair and kicked her legs as she waited. The table had other backpacks hanging off the ends of chairs around her.

Kid sat next to her by coincidence. His bag was there before hers but she didn't know. The smile on her face would grow wider the longer Kid would sit there.

"Hey Kid, remember me?" She would ask happily. To her it had been strange when they stopped seeing each other regularly.

He turned around in his seat to face her. "No, I don't. Sorry."

Little Maka's smile faded, he didn't remember her. She remembered him though so she couldn't give up. She grabbed his arm and spun him to face her again, "Are you sure? We used to play all the time together!" She said while leaning closer to him.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. Maka winced at the harshness in his voice. Little Maka stared blankly, not sure of what to do.

Then tears welled in her eyes and she reached two small balled up fists up to her face and tried to wipe them away, only for more to replace them.

A pair of young boys, one with unusual blue hair and one with stark white hair saw her tears and immediately smirked. They walked up to her and Kid and began their song on calling her a cry baby.

Maka scowled at them, Soul and Blackstar were such jerks. Now, obviously, much less of jerks to her. Maka gasped suddenly and it felt like she was falling, light faded away and soon it was only black. Images ran through her mind, the bon fire, Soul, Blackstar, Tyler, Patty, Liz, and finally the sharp feeling in her side and then the small image of Kid in the crowd rushing towards them all.

She opened her eyes that she didn't know were closed and was greeted by the plain white ceiling of the hospital.

**Kid POV**

I went back every day to visit her, it got to the point that, no matter how much Patty and Liz loved her, they couldn't stay there all day so they would leave and pick me up later. That was my favourite time with her. Us all alone. She had countless bouquets in her room and a huge card from our homeroom class telling her that we missed her and hoped that she'd get well soon. None of them ever visited though. Most of them didn't even know who she was. That's the life of the antisocial I guess.

I brought flowers in every day. And spoke in hushed tones to her every day. Her father would come in sometimes, nod to me and then sit down, holding her hand. Eventually he would leave though but I'd stay as late as I could, to try and make sure that when she woke up, she wasn't alone.

I was walking through the stark white halls after school on a Monday, a week and a half since she went comatose. I clicked the door knob and walked in, my eyes still on the fresh flowers in my arms. I glanced up and saw Maka sitting up. I did a double take before dropping the flowers and rushing up to her.

"Maka!" I half yelled to get her attention as she was looking away from me. It seemed to startle her a little bit but she turned and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen crossed her face. I didn't stop my pace until I was at the bed and pulling her into a gentle yet fierce hug. I kept whispering her name, I couldn't stop myself as I buried my head in her hair. It still smelled like the bonfire mixed with the scent of medicine but I really didn't give a damn.

"K-Kid, you're suffocating me." She said just loud enough for me to hear.

I let her go instantly, "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Kid, I'm okay. No big deal." She flashed a smile and I eagerly sat down in a chair, just wanting to be in her conscious presence.

"No big deal? Maka, you forced yourself into a coma!"

She looked in thought for a moment, "It didn't feel like it."

I shook my head at her but smiled, "So what DID it feel like?"

"I just went through a lot of lost memories from when I was little, it felt like it was over in fifteen minutes. How long was I gone for?"

"Over a week." I answered. "What did you see?"

"My mother. And yours. And you." I must've looked confused because she began to explain. "When our moms were still around we used to play together all the time. I had just forgotten. It was… painful. I relived the day that your mom died. That's the day it fell apart. You blocked me out because you had too many memories of us all together. I'm just guessing that's what happened. Our brains protect us in weird ways I suppose." I noticed her getting a bit choked up so I sat beside her on the bed and made her lean into me, much like we had done on the couch during the slumber party.

"You know Maka, I've always felt that I knew you better than everyone else. At first I thought it was just the mutual understanding of life from a young age. But no, I'm not that smart. Now I know why that is, why you were always so interesting and why I took notice of everything that involved you. Why I never did anything was because of my intelligence again." I got a little giggle out of her on that. "But you know… because of that I fell pretty fast for you. Because, Maka, I think I'm in love with you. If not then I'm definitely more than half way there." She turned her head up to look at me and I felt the heat radiating off of my face.

"I feel the same way." Before I could react to her acceptance I felt her smooth lips on mine. It didn't matter that we were in a hospital, or that we were surrounded by so many flowers it was almost suffocating, and it didn't matter that she hadn't brushed her teeth in over a week, being unconscious and all. All that mattered was that Maka Albarn was kissing me, and it felt like my entire life was whole.

**So guys, what'd you think? Little cheesy on the ending? Ya I know... but the fluff is real lol**

**I really hope you enjoyed my story as much as i enjoyed writing it. It was the best just getting home at 11pm, making my favourite tea, sitting on my bed with my laptop and start writing until 2 am. You were all so awesome and we are sitting at just over forty reviews! That's really a lot for me! **

**And if you're reading this two years from this last update, review too because honestly that would be the best, just having no notifications that people are still reading this and then all of a sudden someone reviews... I feel like I'll be old and be sittin on a porch swing with a thousand cats and then I'll get the message and be a happy old lady.**

**Well that was random, anyway keep watch for the epilogue, knowing me it'll be up tomorrow... or today because I honestly have nothing to do today**

**~PrincessNoodle**


	10. Epilogue

**So this is it my readers. The last chapter. I hope this sums up the story well and it would definitely be possible to write a sequel but not right now. HOWEVER NorthernMage has requested a sort of one shot sequel of her choice and I'll definitely do that soon.**

**I want to thank you so much for being so awesome with reviewing and even just reading and favouriting/following. It really kept my spirits up.**

**I just graduated last night... it was pretty boring actually and my last name starts with an A so I was first. Nerve racking as hell that was. Anyway, I didn't want to upload this chapter before I graduated because then I could check accuracy and such, so here it is!**

**Again thank you for reviewing and as always, happy reading!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

**-I do not own any part of Soul Eater-**

I looked around myself at the auditorium filled with students dressed in black gowns and square hats. I eventually looked behind me and saw my father. It was a big event but it was still rare to see him. He was sitting close to Maka's dad and making small talk it looked like. They laughed and both smiled a sad one and it was easy to tell they were talking about their wives. I looked to my far left and saw Maka. Instantly there was a smile on my face. She was the best, and I loved her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to welcome you to the DWMA's 50th annual commencement ceremony for the graduates of 2014." Our principal was soft spoken during events like this, to keep things in order. Everybody clapped and a few cheered. "Now I would like to invite to the stage our 2014 valedictorian."

Maka got up and walked to the stage on noticeably shaky legs until she stood behind the podium. "In your life you think of yourself, we are programmed to think of ourselves, it's just human nature. However it is when you think of someone else whole heartedly that you know you're in love. This year at the DWMA has been absolutely amazing and I'm sure my entire class will agree!" People cheered to prove her point. "Most of you didn't realize I even existed until this year, you can admit it, I didn't even know who I was. This graduating year, I and everyone else have gone through a lot. But what happened is we came together. We were there for each other. Relationships were strengthened and new friendships were formed. It makes me smile just to think back on this year and all of the things that have happened." She took a breath and I saw her getting nervous. We had gone over this speech a thousand times but no matter how much she grew this year, it was still all new to her. "This year I am the valedictorian. Many other people applied but I got it. However, I don't want this to only be my speech, I want it to relate to everyone. All I have to say now is that I want you all to live out your lives as best you can. Don't shut yourself in and don't worry about tomorrow because this last year was tough and you survived it. We all did and that's reason enough to celebrate." Everyone cheered, Blackstar and Soul being the loudest in the crowd. When it died down she continued the last part, "I made so many friends this year that I will never forget. Sometimes I feel like I don't want this year to end. But it must if we want it to move on. So take the challenge and start your new life as the graduating class of 2014! Thank you!" She yelled into the microphone and the entire class cheered and stood. She walked off and took her seat as the second student in the rows of chairs.

The principal said a few words before they began to call up students to get their diplomas. A boy with unruly dark brown hair was called up and as I looked to Maka I could see her tapping her foot and fiddling with the hem of the oversized gown sleeves. She was next, and very nervous.

"Maka Albarn," She stood and I silently complimented her steady walk from her chair to the stage stairs, "Valedictorian, and honour roll student. Maka wishes to move on with her life and share new experiences with the friends that she loves." Maka walked up the stairs with unexpected grace and held her head down for the valedictorian and honour roll medals. She thanked the teacher and went on to grab her pure white rose and diploma wrapped in a red ribbon. She shook all the principals' hands and smiled for the picture that was being taken of her as a graduate.

*****I felt the relief that she had even made it to today. Despite waking up when she did, Maka was still very weak. She couldn't even play the games on my phone that required a good reaction time. She stayed for another week after that as doctors and police men bombarded her with questions.*

"Kid Death," My name was called and got up off my chair to walk to the stage, "Honour roll student. Kid wishes to travel around the world and create ever lasting memories with his friends wherever he goes." That wasn't quite what I had written down, they changed it to make it more inspiring I guess. I walked onto the stage and completed the process that Maka had gone through, except I was given a red rose, and then sat back down in my seat. Eventually everyone was called.

"Soul Evans, star basketball player, wishes to pursue a degree in music as he is an amazing piano player. That being said he also wishes to stay in close contact with all his friends."

"Blackstar Hoshizoku, star basketball player, wishes to continue training to be a professional athlete."

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, honour roll student, wishes to continue studies through college and into university, to eventually become an early childhood educator."

"Elizabeth Thompson wishes to continue having fun in her life along with her twin sister."

"Patricia Thompson wishes to work at a zoo where she can be close to the animals."

"GIRAFFES!" Patty yelled at the Principal loud enough for the entire auditorium to hear and laugh.

After the ceremony had ended I walked over to Maka and swiftly pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She returned it eagerly and smiled.

"You did it. And your speech was awesome." I said and slung an arm around her.

"We all did it, Kid."

Our moment was cut short by the girls practically ripping off their gowns to show off their dresses hidden underneath. Soul looked at a girl's butt as she walked in front of him and Liz smacked him.

She was wearing a short, strapless, white and black dress, white on the bottom and then black above its empire waist. We had shopped together for that, much to my horror. "Why don't you ever look at me that way?" She asked him and he looked down. From where I was standing I could see the blush on his cheeks.

"B-because, I actually like you. I don't care what you look like." She faced him and smiled with a hint of a blush and then kissed him.

Soul and Liz had gotten together halfway through the year, she had complaints about him, obviously, but everyone knew that she was the only girl for him.

From the corner of my eye I could see Patty in a fluffy pink dress dragging around a poor boy with odd light pink hair that she had taking a liking too, I think his name was Crona.

It was good to have everyone together.

Blackstar had planned to give Tsubaki his rose (a big sort of romantic gesture) but I could practically feel his confidence deflating. If you give your rose to someone and they give theirs back to you, it's sort of like a promise to be together. I let go of Maka temporarily to go 'accidentally' push Blackstar into Tsubaki who was changing from the gown to a pretty, long, white dress with a slit up the side.

Their exchange was sweet and he blushed a lot. Then again, so did she. He had been drooling over her for as long as I can remember, bout time they finally made some progress.

With all the focus I put on them I forgot that I was going to give Maka my rose, even though we were already together, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and was met with Maka holding out her rose for me. She had taken off the gown and was now wearing a loosely ruffled high-low purple dress with a high waisted sash. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"W-would you take it?" She said, going back to the shy Maka I had grown to love.

I smiled at her and held out my flower for her in return, "Of course."

Unknown t them both, at the back of the room a woman with short Auburn hair was watching with tears in her eyes before turning and leaving the auditorium.

**Review for the last time and I'm going to miss you all so much! I have a Soul Eater amv on youtube now... you guys should check it out... It's most SoMa though but it's a really great video even if you don't like them together, I mean there aren't any kissy pictures in it or anything of the sort, it's just because there were so many scenes with them that went with the song. There is way more of just Maka in it though. Also a hint of Tsubaki and Blackstar**

** watch?v=3voQvP7Pwj8**

**ANYWAY, hope you do take the time to reviewfor the last chapter, I mean, why not? Just tell me what you thought of the story as a whole :)**

**Bye bye, hope to see you in another FanFiction story**

**~PrincessNoodle**


End file.
